<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Doesn’t Always Work by AngeliqueNothing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526666">Space Doesn’t Always Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueNothing/pseuds/AngeliqueNothing'>AngeliqueNothing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bang! Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Consenting Adults, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harleen Quinzel - Freeform, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Jarley - Freeform, Jarley Freeform, Joker (DCU) Angst, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Joker (DCU) Played by Jared Leto, Multi, NSFW, Non-violent Joker, Nonabusive Joker and Harley, POV Alternating, POV Harley Quinn, POV Joker (DCU), POV Nightwing, Pining Joker (DCU), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, You Have Been Warned, seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueNothing/pseuds/AngeliqueNothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Joker and Harley Quinn fight? What if the fight is bad enough that it sends them both fleeing from Gotham, across the country? How do they come back from that? How do they get back at each other for the vitriol that was spit? What if we add Nightwing into the mix? What kind of threesome smutty shenanigans might be had?!</p><p>I know it's a bit late, but happy Valentine's Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn/Batman, Harley Quinn/Nightwing/Batman, Harley Quinn/Nightwing/Joker, Jarley Relationship, Joker (DCU) &amp; Harley Quinn, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, harley quinn/nightwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bang! Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabekka/gifts">rabekka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, the lovely Rebekka mentioned that some people were doing Jarley for Valentines Day. This is my addition to that and because she's awesome and told me about it, the story gets gifted to her (even if she may want to murder me at the end of the chapter)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, Harley was so mad she could scream! They’d fought…again. Angry words had been said…again. But this time, they’d both said some things that she wasn’t sure how to come back from. Angry, hurtful, hateful things. As her parting shot, she’d even mentioned that now he was losing her like he’d lost Jeannie, and she knew it would be a little bit before he came to find her this time.</p><p>She cringes as she tells the story to Red, realizing that she may have gone a bit too far with that last statement, though Ivy claps her hands gleefully. She’d come to pick a few things up from Ivy’s place before moving on. She knew this would be the first place Joker looked for her when he was ready, and she had no interest in being found until <em>she</em> was ready this time. She just…she needed space. At least until she could come back to the conversation as the semi-rational adult she knew herself to be.</p><p>Harley had called on Mitch, an old friend from college who lived in the Los Angeles area with his wife, and he’d agreed to let her stay for a bit. Los Angeles was across the damn country; it should be far enough away from Joker to give her some breathing room, right? She’d never seen the Pacific Ocean, and it wouldn’t be snowing there like it was in Gotham. Even if it <em>was</em> cold in the winter, it wouldn’t touch the level of cold they were dealing with in Gotham currently.</p><p>She’d kissed Red goodbye and driven two states over to catch a flight to gorgeous sunny California (trying to stay off of <em>someone’s</em> radar when they were an epic stalker wasn’t easy, after all). Harley had practically skipped from the plane when she saw that it was just as sunny and warm as she’d been hoping for and had taken a cab to Mitch’s place instead of having him pick her up. When she got there, she was a bit surprised to find out that his wife had left him recently, but she shrugged, not letting her therapist brain kick in. It was none of her damn business.</p><p>The first week had been quiet, with her mostly staying in the spare bedroom Mitch let her use and trying not to cry. Mitch had checked in on her a few times when he was home, but she told him she’d been out and about during the day, and thankfully he’d believed her. No one needed to see how pathetic this fight-break-up thing was making her. She had <em>no idea</em> what was happening in her damn relationship at the moment. She and Joker had fought a few times throughout the year and a half of their relationship, but it had never gotten this bad. She’d usually just go visit Red, lay low for a few days, and he’d arrive and beg her to come back home with him. She’d never felt the need to completely disappear. Were they done? Could they come back from this? Did they just need really angry break-up and make-up sex to get over this? Hell, after the first week, she couldn’t even remember what the fuck the fight had <em>been</em> about! But the feelings wouldn’t disappear, and she was still angry at him, even if she <em>was</em> crying.</p><p>After that first week, she knew she needed to pick herself back up and at least explore the little area near Mitch’s place. She couldn’t wallow forever, now could she? Well, maybe she could. Just one more day? No? No. Quite right.</p><p>Getting out of the shower and walking back to the spare room across the hall, she practically falls over when she runs into Mitch as he’s dashing down the hallway. He lets his hands linger on her hips for a touch too long as he tries to steady them both, and she tries not to shudder when he slowly lets them slide away. This was likely the longest she’d gone without sex since moving in with J, and it was starting to show if her nipples were hard at that simple touch. She might not mind being a home-wrecker for men she didn’t know, but she would <em>not</em> be the reason that poor Mitch stayed estranged from his wife. Stepping purposefully back, she retreats to her bedroom and waits for Mitch to leave for the day before coming out again.</p><p>Dressed in tiny shorts and a cutoff shirt that showed just a touch of skin at her waist, her hair still slightly wet and curling, she steps out into the beautiful California day, relishing the warmth of the West Coast in the winter.</p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>Joker thought Los Angeles would be far enough away from her that he could destress and maybe come back to the argument like the adult he knew he was. It was all the way across the bloody country, after all! Right after their fight, he’d thought about simply going down to the basement and torturing someone, maybe grabbing a random henchman and trying out new toys, but he hadn’t been in the <em>mood</em>. What had Harley <em>done</em> to him that even <em>torture</em> couldn’t make him happy?! He’d even tried the girls and drugs, like the old days, but he just hadn’t been in the mood for any of it. Not even a damn fight with the Bat Family had boosted his mood!</p><p>But then he saw <em>her</em> on the streets of LA, traipsing down the damn Hollywood Walk of Fame, and he almost spit his coffee out. How was across the bloody country <em>still</em> not far enough to get away from that damn dame?! But his curiosity was piqued. She wasn’t staying at the apartment, so where the hell <em>was</em> she staying?</p><p>She looked tired, which honestly hurt more than it should. He’d had a week to think, a hellish week without her, and he was exhausted. He’d barely slept, and he hadn’t realized before now that he’d actually begun to <em>sleep</em> in the last year and a half. But he was noticing it now that Harley was gone. He’d been <em>sure</em> he’d be fine without her. Really, he’d been perfectly happy without her before she’d come into his life, so why would now be any different? Apparently, it was different. Fuck, even <em>Johnny</em> had looked exhausted before he’d left, and he <em>never</em> showed emotion.</p><p>He hadn’t been ready to admit to doing something wrong yet, though, so he’d left Gotham, assuming she’d be with Red and had fled out to the West Coast. No, he’d sedately left. He hadn’t fled. But now that she was here, practically throwing her own exhaustion in his face, he was ready to admit he was at fault this time. Her exhaustion was entirely his fault, and that burned something low in his gut.</p><p>He followed her with his eyes but let her disappear once she was out of his immediate sight range. They both still needed time, and he had no idea how to fix this.</p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>Harley could have sworn she’d seen Joker in the coffee shop as she’d passed, but when she turned to look, there was no one there. When she turned to look out at the street, she saw the long line of buskers stretching out to what looked like eternity and had to laugh at how many “Jokers” she saw. Maybe not the best place to go to forget about the love of her life, hmm? Walking down the street, Harley couldn’t help chuckle over how very many Batmans, Nightwings, and Jokers there were, some of them looking spot-on! There were even a few Marvel characters she’d read about in comics, and <em>oooh</em>, there was Deadpool! How <em>fun</em> he’d be if he were real!</p><p>Stopping in front of a particularly convincing Nightwing, she smiles coyly at him and asks if she can touch the suit. She may not look her best, but she knows she’s still gorgeous, and the false Bat-child readily agrees to let her stroke the rough texture of the suit. She can tell that, while the suit may look like it creates false muscle, all of it was the gorgeous man in front of her. She’s never understood how he goes to the bathroom, though, and asks the question of the Nightwing imposter, knowing she’ll likely never have the balls to ask the real version while in the middle of a fight. He shows her that the suit is actually two pieces cleverly hooked together with a zipper under the utility belt so that neither part separates while walking. So, while he may have to unzip everything, it’s a good deal easier than it would be if he had to take the whole bloody suit off. How brilliant! Now she’s <em>going</em> to have to ask the real Nightwing if it’s the same construction! She knows Joker loves to talk while fighting Batman, but she’s usually quieter, more a fan of knocking the Birdbrains out so she can dash to safety, than talking.</p><p>Smiling, she thanks the handsome square-jawed imposter and drops a few dollars into the case in front of him before walking off. The whole encounter is honestly exhausting. She decides to grab something to eat at a food truck before returning to Mitch’s place and lazing around on the couch for the rest of the day.</p><p>The next week goes by similarly. Harley goes out, swears that she sees <em>her</em> Joker, and when she turns, there’s no one there, so she decides to have a bit of fun with the buskers on Hollywood Boulevard. She even goes dressed in full “Harley Quinn” gear a few times to stand and play with the buskers, having the handsome Nightwing imposter cuff her as if he’s just gotten hold of her at one point.</p><p>When he leans down and whispers, “You <em>sure</em> you’re J’s girl, Harl?” in her ear, she swears she hears a trace of the real Nightwing in his voice, and it sends shivers down her spine. She’s had a mini-fantasy about the Boy Wonder fucking her against the brick alleyways before taking her to Arkham since the first time they fought, and she’s wondering if she should use this break from Joker as the time to make that happen. Even if it <em>is</em> with a fake Nightwing. She ruminates on the idea for the next few days and begins to make plans.</p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>Watching her traipse around Hollywood Boulevard as if she didn’t have a care in the world was harder than he’d like to think. And watching her play with multiple Jokers, Nightwings, and Batmans was absolute torture. Really, watching her stroke her hand down the chest of one of the more realistic Nightwings was <em>not</em> fun. He knew Harley had a thing for the real Nightwing, and he couldn’t argue that the pretty boy with the strong jaw was infinitely fuckable, but <em>really</em>? He’d rather she get back at him by fucking the real one than a fake!</p><p>After the first few days of seeing her walk down the street, he’d given up his pretense of playing it cool and had taken to following her around like a damn stray dog. He made sure that she’d catch glimpses of him, but he wouldn't be there when she’d turn around.</p><p>He’d even made a point of catching the too-realistic Nightwing down an alley at one point, planning to tell the little fuckwad to bugger off. Interestingly, the man had held his own and had even used a few of Nightwing’s signature moves…that no busker should ever know. When they’d both stopped, the supposed false Bat Son had angrily asked, “What the <em>hell</em>, Joker? What are the two of you doing in Los Angeles, and <em>why</em> does it look like Harley doesn’t know you’re even here?!”</p><p>Oh, how he’d <em>cackled</em> at the question! If Harley knew she was playing with fire, she’d absolutely <em>die</em>! Oddly, he’d answered truthfully, telling the real Nightwing that they’d been fighting and had both traveled across the country to get away from each other, having no idea that the other was over here. Nightwing had laughed so hard he’d doubled over when J told him the reason for the fight, and Nightwing said that he understood her flirtations now.</p><p>“I suggest you let her get it out of her system then, old son,” the little runt had said while laughing, and they’d both walked their separate ways.</p><p>When she’d gathered up several of the buskers, including the real Nightwing, the following day, he couldn’t argue with the runt’s reasoning. But he’d be <em>damned</em> if he let her go with a false Joker. He had to draw the line <em>somewhere</em>! So, he followed her to the apartment she was staying at and watched as the four of them walked up the steps and towards the door, knowing exactly what was about to happen.</p><p>Grabbing the false Joker at the last moment and handing him a wad of cash to fuck off, Joker follows the threesome into the small apartment.</p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>She can practically <em>feel</em> it the moment her Joker walks through the door instead of the imposter she’d picked up. So she <em>hadn’t</em> been going crazy. Nice to know, she supposes. Turning on her heel, she begins to march up to him to do what, she has no idea, when the false Nightwing bodily picks her up and turns her around so she’s unable to see Joker.</p><p>And for <em>fucks sake</em>, she <em>knows</em> that grip. When he’d called her Harl, she should have known he wasn’t an imposter. Now she has a real Nightwing and a real Joker, all in this tiny little apartment! Turning her head to look at Batman, she practically snarls, “So, are you the <em>real</em> Batman, too?”</p><p>Taking a step back from her ire, the poor man looks at her and begins stammering. “N…n…no, ma’am. My name’s…”</p><p>“Nope! No names! You still get to be Batman, and we’re going to continue on as if nothing has bloody well changed!” she shouts to the men surrounding her.</p><p>“Calm down, Harley,” Nightwing whispers against the shell of her ear as the hands holding her to him begin to caress the strip of bare skin above her shorts. Arching into his hands, she lets out a breathy little moan, not caring how needy it may sound. Fuck, it had been too long since she’d had sex last, and she was starving. But having the two nemeses in the same room was likely not going to end well, and she had no idea how to handle that.</p><p>“We’ve called a cease-fire for now, doll. I’ve agreed to play by the rules, promise, promise,” comes from the other side of the room from the man she still wants to stab in the eye just a bit. It’s really rather rude how well he can practically read her thoughts. It’s just…not nice. But she nods, and Nightwing lets her go. She takes her hair out of the high pigtails and shakes it out as she walks towards the bedroom, allowing the men to follow her at their leisure.</p><p>Once in the bedroom, she spritzes on the perfume Poison Ivy gave her to help increase her pheromones and to make sure that none of the men retain the memories of the night. She knows it’s iffy with Joker’s biology if it’ll work, but she shrugs and hopes for the best.</p><p>What she misses as she’s spritzing is Nightwing grabbing two little darts out of his utility belt, passing one to Joker, and jabbing the other into his thigh. He has no idea what the hell Harley is spraying, but from the bright pink neon color, he can only guess it came from Ivy and thus won’t be something he has any interest in. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her, and he’ll play along with her game either way. Before they can follow Harley completely into the room, Joker grabs Nightwing’s arm and furiously whispers, “Don’t touch the top of her head; it’s a trigger, and I will <em>not</em> have you fucking this up for her.” Dick nods, and they continue on as if they haven’t missed a beat.</p><p>Turning around to face the three men that have waltzed into the room after her, she glares at Joker and points to the corner chair, telling him, “Sit there and don’t move. You get to watch while I fuck the men you constantly try to best as payment for what you’ve done.”</p><p>Joker sits meekly in the chair with nary a peep made, and she is…surprised, to say the least. <em>Meekly</em>!! What was the world <em>coming</em> to? Shaking her head, she turns from him, trying to ignore his overbearing presence, and looks at the other two men.</p><p>“Utility belts off, please, gentlemen,” she requests. Turning to Nightwing, she smirks as she tells him, “I have <em>no</em> interest in being electrocuted tonight for trying to get it off of you.”</p><p>As soon as both men have taken the belts off, Harley drops down to her knees in front of Nightwing, running her hands from his knees to his waist, looking up at him silently. Once she’s separated the pieces of his suit, she uses her fingertips to slowly raise his shirt and bites her lip at the muscles that were hidden by the suit. Really, she knew he was an acrobat like she was, but <em>dear all the heavens above</em>, that <em>chest</em>!</p><p>Before going any further, she looks up at him and asks, “You’re sure? No backsies time is kinda coming up.” She knows she may want this, but he could very well just be going along to see where she takes this. She has no interest in rape, or even quasi-rape, and wants the answer spelled out for her.</p><p>Pulling his gloves off with his teeth, Nightwing runs his naked fingers through her hair from her temple and smiles rakishly down at her. “Oh, I’ve wanted this since the first time I tasered you, and you giggled. I have every intention of fucking you senseless, and I’m looking forward to it more knowing that Joker has to watch the whole damn thing.”</p><p>“And you?” she asks as she turns to the Batimposter and unhooks his suit, running her fingers along the seam of his pants. He nods and stammers his yeses, and she can’t help but smile. Poor thing has no idea just how much he’s getting tonight, even if he’ll only remember it as an amazing sex dream.</p><p>Running a hand along each superhero’s very tented pants, she fists both of them through the fabric, enjoying their breathy noises. Turning first to Nightwing, she hooks both hands in his pants and pulls down, pleasantly surprised there’s nothing underneath. Grinning up at him, she takes his hard cock in her hand and fists it up and down a few times before slowly licking the length of it from base to tip. Licking off the bead of precum she finds there, she relishes the little noises he’s making as his hand fists in her hair. Turning her head, she motions Batimposter to pull his pants down so that she can get at him as well, and as soon as his pants are down, her free hand fists him while still looking up at Nightwing. She stares up at him as she slowly lowers her mouth around the head of his cock, sucking him in. The wet heat of her mouth slides up and down Nightwing’s rigid member, and his hand in her hair tightens. She can feel Nightwing’s body vibrate with the need to move until finally he bends down and pulls her roughly up by her forearms and crushes his mouth against hers.</p><p>“Fuck, Harley,” he moans into her mouth as he unbuttons her shorts and dips a finger in to play with her wet opening. Her hand fisting the false Batman tightens at the feel of Nightwing’s finger running lightly against her slit, and she moans into his mouth. Nightwing helps her shuck her shorts off before grabbing her ass and lifting her up so that her knees lock around his hips, walking them back towards the bed. Grabbing his utility belt on the way, he roots around in the compartments blindly, still savagely kissing Harley, until he finds what he’s looking for. Making a triumphant noise into her mouth, Nightwing sits back and holds up the ‘wing-ding’ batarang for Harley to see.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to do this since that first meeting,” he tells her as he places the edge of the ‘wing-ding’ under her shirt and slices upwards, making an appreciative humming noise at the sight of her creamy skin. When he goes to slice her bra, she quickly covers the fabric with her hands and shakes her head.</p><p>“Nu-uh! I like this one!” she exclaims, quickly throwing the remains of the shirt off of her shoulders and slipping out of the bra.</p><p>Sliding his hand languidly up her body from her bellybutton to her sternum, he leans down and takes one luscious full breast into his mouth as he lets the ‘wing-ding’ fall from his fingers.</p><p>“Hey, that’s really cool, man; looks super realistic,” the false Batman says, toeing the sharp bit of metal on the floor, making Harley giggle, and then gasp as Nightwing rolls her nipple between his teeth. Really, if only he knew how deeply the Bat Family’s batarangs embedded themselves into brick, he’d likely not be toeing it!</p><p>Slowly moving her hips against him, she makes sure that her clit rubs against the hard length of him with each undulation, letting little breathy moans escape her throat. As she raises her hips up and slides down onto Nightwing’s rigid cock, they hear “Harley” growled from the corner where Joker sits. She completely ignores him as she begins to rock her hips slowly against Nightwing. Batimposter rejoins the fun and runs his hands down Harley’s back, kissing her shoulders and back as she begins to undulate her hips faster against Nightwing.</p><p>Leaning in to lick Nightwing’s ear, she whispers, “Shirt…I need the shirt off Dicky-boy,” biting down gently on the lobe. He shudders at the sound of his name on her lips and complies quickly, making sure to throw the shirt in Joker’s direction.</p><p>“Don’t be a dick, Dick,” is growled from the corner as he sees Joker catch the shirt deftly.</p><p>“What the fuck, guys?! Are secret identities not a thing anymore?” Nightwing exclaims in frustration. Really, there was some random guy in the room with them!</p><p>Harley giggles, “Nah,” as she moves against him. Leaning in to nibble his ear again, she whispers, “He’ll only remember this as a wet dream, don’t get your suit in a twist,” before humming and leaning back to admire the broad expanse of chest before her. Really, it was a shame to hide this magnificent form under that much body armor.</p><p>She can feel the Batimposter kneeling behind her, continuing to kiss her back while his hands roam, and she feels a bit bad about forgetting about the poor man. Really, when you had a Nightwing or a Joker in front of you, most everything else fell by the wayside. Finally, those hands roaming her body reach her ass and begin to help lift her up and down on Nightwing, making the both of them moan at the slight shift in position. Once she’s lifting up in the same motions on her own, Batimposter uses the momentum to slip a finger into her tight ass, letting her ram down onto it for a moment before adding a second finger.</p><p>She throws her head back and moans at the feeling. She and Joker didn’t usually do ass-play, and she’s wondering if that had been a mistake. She’s so tight back there that it’s almost painful with just the two fingers slipping in and out of her with each thrust of her hips. Reaching an arm around each superhero’s neck, she kisses each of them languidly for a moment, going back and forth between the two men.</p><p>The next time Harley leans in to kiss Nightwing, he pauses her movements with hands on her hips and lays down, bringing her with him, and spreading his legs incrementally. She can feel the false Bat lining himself up behind her and tries not to go rigid as the head of his cock just barely pushes past her opening. She can see one leg between Dicks, with the other placed on the bed by her hip for leverage. Her body involuntarily scoots a bit forward, trying to separate from the burning, but the Batimposter continues sliding slowly into her until he is fully seated. There’s an intense burning for a moment before her body gets used to the feeling of something being rammed into an out-only hole, and the men hold still, letting her body adjust.</p><p>It’s as if they can tell that her body has adjusted to the feeling of being filled in two holes, and both men begin to slowly slide in and out of her, moving in tandem. She can hear another growl from the corner, causing her to moan loudly into Nightwing’s shoulder, and she shudders as both men begin to pick up the pace, still moving together.</p><p>She knows that Dick, like Joker, is rather omnivorous when it comes to what he likes in the bedroom, and she hears little breathy moans being torn from his chest at the feeling of sliding into her, while at the same time having another man between his legs and sliding so close their cocks so close together. The Batimposter pulls her up by her forearms and positions her hands so that she’s grabbing her own forearms behind her back, causing her body to arch and give the false Bat a better handhold. His hips really begin to pound into her, and Nightwing seems to almost struggle to keep up at this angle. Leaning up on his forearms, Nightwing captures an overly sensitive nipple and bites down, causing her to cry out and arch her back further. She’s making little mewling noises at each wet slap of their cocks against her body, and she’s not sure how much more she can take.</p><p>As if he can sense exactly what she needs, Nightwing hollers, “J, I need your help over here,” before throwing his head back and moaning at the feel of her wet heat pulling him in.</p><p>She can feel Joker’s hands brush her hair to the other side of her neck before leaning down and kissing her shoulder gently, whispering, “Harley,” against her skin. Making a plaintive sound deep in her throat, not knowing exactly what she’s begging for, he acquiesces to her unknown request and captures her mouth with his. At the same time his tongue is pushing into her mouth, his fingers delve between her and Nightwing to pinch her clit. Almost as soon as he touches her, Harley hollers out Joker’s name and shatters around the three of them. It’s like she’s floating or exploding, and she can’t contain the screams that are being torn from her. Joker sucks down her noises as if he’s dying, and her screams are the only things sustaining him. They continue pounding into her, and J keeps playing with her clit, and the orgasm keeps coming. It won’t stop, and by the time she can feel Nightwing and Batimposter hollering their own releases, she’s practically sobbing from the sensations.</p><p>Her body won’t stop shuddering, and when the false Bat lets her arms go, she falls bonelessly onto Nightwing’s chest. She can feel Joker slip his fingers from between them and go back to his corner, and she whimpers quietly.</p><p>As Batimposter pulls out of her, her body arches lightly against Dick’s, and she shudders at the reminder of the pleasure-pain her body just finished experiencing. She moans and falls down bonelessly again.</p><p>What she doesn’t see, and Nightwing almost misses in his post-sex hazed vision, is the false Batman going to the restroom, quickly cleaning up, and leaving as Joker hands the man a thick roll of bills.</p><p>“I don’t think I can move,” Harley mumbles against Nightwing’s chest, giggling as she tries and fails to sit up.</p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>He can see Nightwing’s finger hooking towards him and almost ignores it. He’s trying to let Harley play out her game, but that finger keeps beckoning him over, and finally, he loses the battle with himself and gets out of the chair.</p><p>Putting one fist on the bed next to Harley’s shoulder so that she can see it’s him, he stands between Dick’s legs and runs his other hand lightly down her back, kissing her spine and shoulder blades, nipping lightly in certain spots. He lets his hand slide down her spine, between her ass cheeks, and finally lightly across her folds and Nightwing’s still hard cock. He creates a light fist at the base of Nightwing’s cock, and he can feel the man shudder at the touch, pumping up and into Harley and J’s hand a few times. He can hear curses interspersed with moaning, and he smiles against Harley’s spine.</p><p>“Oh god,” is moaned by Harley at the same time that Dick moans, “I can’t,” and J tightens his fist, causing Nightwing to pump his hips again.</p><p>“Clearly you can,” Joker rumbles against Harley’s skin. Opening his fist, J’s hand slips down, and his fingers lightly play with Dick’s perineum before he quickly inserts a finger into Dick’s tight ass.</p><p>“Fuck,” is hollered as Nightwing’s hips raise off the bed, spearing his cock into Harley as far as he’ll go. His hips begin to pound into Harley again as Joker makes a come-hither motion with his finger, playing with Nightwing’s prostate. Joker uses his other hand to reach between Nightwing and Harley’s bodies and begins to play with the still overly sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex. She almost screams at the feeling of Joker’s fingers stroking and Nightwing’s cock ramming.</p><p>“J, oh god, <em>J</em>,” is moaned from both lungs as Nightwing’s hips piston into Harley until they both scream out Joker’s name and come undone together. Harley grabs Joker’s neck and pulls his face close to hers so that she can latch onto his mouth as she shudders around Nightwing’s twitching.</p><p>Fuck, the sight of the two of them coming undone with just his fingers is a sight he never thought he’d get to see. Like Harley, he’s had a mini-thing for the boy wonder since Nightwing had graduated to his current persona, and Joker can’t help but smile against Harl’s mouth as he slips his fingers from the both of them.</p><p>Nightwing slowly pulls out of Harley, causing her to moan at the sliding motion as well as the loss of contact. She shakily raises up on her hands and knees, separates from Joker’s mouth, and climbs on wobbly limbs to the head of the bed, throwing the covers back and flopping onto the pillows. When neither man makes a move to follow her, she raises her head up slightly, and looking at both of them in turn, asks, “Aren’t you coming?”</p><p>Turning and crawling up to the head of the bed, Nightwing mumbles something about already coming before bonelessly flopping down across Harley’s chest. Harley continues to stare at J, and it’s not until she reaches out a hand to him in silent demand that he finally dares to breathe and crawl up to the two of them. He rests his head on the pillows next to Harley, and she moves so that her head is on his chest, and he slides his arm under her to tighten around her shoulders.</p><p>Fuck, he’d missed this feeling of connection with her. She’d wormed her way into his very soul, and he continuously thought he’d get over it if she left. He was truly beginning to understand that there was no leaving her, this woman who had completely bewitched him.</p><p>When he startles awake at the sound of the door, Joker sees Nightwing trying to be stealthy (ha!), and when he snaps his fingers gently to get the Birdbrain’s attention, Dick looks over his shoulder and grins. “Fix this shit, J, and I’ll see you both back in Gotham,” the runt tells him before walking out the door and closing it softly behind him.</p><p>Looking down at Harley’s still sleeping form, he can’t help but marvel at this femme fatale. She had brought a touch of chaos into his life, yes, but he’d also become the better villain because of her. She was there when he needed to bounce ideas off of someone, and she knew when he needed to eat or sleep before he did. She was the perfect complement to his dark inner and outer soul, with her cheerful perkiness that hid an even darker soul than his. She was everything.</p><p>So why had he fucked Selina Kyle on that rooftop and let Harley find out about it from the other woman? He’d regretted it immediately, well before Harley could find out, but it had already been too late. He couldn’t take it back. So why had he tried to hide it from her? He knew that between the two of them, it was better to get it out in the open rather than sweep it under the rug. But he’d felt the foreign urge to <em>hide</em>. Which, of course, as he should have expected, had only blown up in his face. Even after several weeks apart, he still couldn’t figure out how to fix this and bring her home. He knows telling her he’s sorry is only a stop-gap, and it won’t really fix anything. He <em>knows</em> what she wants to hear, but he’s still not ready. He’s not sure if he’ll ever be equipped with enough gumption to say those words to her, to let them out into the world. He may <em>know</em> that he loved her, that he’d do anything for her, but he wasn’t sure he was capable of letting those words out.</p><p>And he wasn’t sure if he <em>should</em> say them to her. He still believed, as he had on that strip of road in Gotham right before he’d taken her to ACE, that she was better off without him. That she could do a million times better than him. Wouldn’t it be better to just push her a little further away until she snapped, and there was no snapping back?</p><p>But then she mumbles in her sleep about needing him, her body curling tighter around him, and he knows he’ll never be able to finalize that snap. He’ll never be capable of truly letting her go. He’d rather burn his tattoos away or lose a limb than cut out the piece of his soul that she presided over.</p><p>Running his hand gently through her hair, he kisses her forehead and whispers, “Come home, Harl. I need you by my side. Gotham needs its Queen back.”</p><p>Shaking her head, he can tell that she’s still partially asleep as she mumbles, “Puddin’.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have fucked Selina, Harl. I can’t take that back, baby, I can’t. I don’t know how else to make this better other than to apologize.”</p><p>She sleepily sits up, clutching the sheet to her chest like some kind of protective barrier, and looks down at him. She smiles sadly as she says, “Three words, eight letters, and I’m yours, Joker.”</p><p>Growling, he sits up and runs a hand through his hair, trying not to hunch his shoulders. “Harley, I can’t.”</p><p>“That’s eleven letters,” she sighs as she stands and walks towards the bathroom.</p><p>He jumps up to grab her hand, pulling her back to him, but she won’t meet his eyes. Even when he tries to lift her chin up, she still averts her eyes. Running his hand along her jaw, he tries again, even knowing that it’s not what she’s looking for, “I need you.”</p><p>“It’s not <em>enough</em>, Joker. Not this time.” Finally, she looks up at him, but the resigned look in her eyes practically shatters the heart he doesn’t have. “I’m gonna go take a shower, and either you’re here when I get out and are able to say the <em>correct</em> three words, or you’re gone, and I’ll see you in Gotham when I see you.” Running her hand across his jaw, she stands on tiptoe and kisses him. It’s a sweet, gentle kiss, and he knows that it’ll either be the beginning of something, or the end. “I really hope you’re here when I get out, Puddin’,” she whispers against his lips.</p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>Breaking away from the kiss with Joker was about the hardest thing she’d ever had to do. She slowly walks to the bathroom and locks the door, taking a leisurely shower. She hopes the more time she gives him, the more he’ll be likely to say those magic words. Words that would erase all the bad and make all transgressions disappear. Would make her forgive him for tupping one of her only friends.</p><p>She knows they’re not supposed to be magical words. She <em>knows</em> that they won’t fix anything that’s been done. But she also knows that if he’s able to say those words, actually get them past his clenched teeth, it’ll be a bloody miracle.</p><p>But miracles don’t happen in the real world, do they?</p><p>When she gets out of the shower, dries off, and goes back to her little bedroom, she sighs. Of <em>course</em> Joker wouldn’t be capable of staying. Of <em>course</em> he’d have to run from his emotions.</p><p>Curling into a ball on the bedspread, she doesn’t even worry about her wet hair or that she’s still wearing a towel as tears begin leaking from her eyes. Mumbling, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mistah J,” she finally breaks down and sobs, not knowing what else to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Unique Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightwing had had a hell of a night putting out fires and rescuing idiot bystanders from falling debris and was absolutely exhausted by the time he got back to the Batcave. There had been three huge high-rises burning tonight, all at the same time, and he was burnt out. It had been two weeks since he’d left Los Angeles, and he was beginning to wonder when he’d be able to go back on vacation.</p><p>Sitting in front of the computer terminal with Bruce, he listens to the nightly newscaster as she squawks about the abhorrent message of love written across downtown Gotham City and pauses the video feed. There, in big, bold letters across the high-rises he’d just helped to evacuate, are the words “I LOVE YOU” burning bright. Nightwing can’t help the laughter that bubbles up and out of his chest at the sight of the words. Really, the Clown had a unique way of saying the words Harley needed to hear.</p><p>“This is no time for laughter, Dick. Whoever did this put a lot of people’s lives in jeopardy!” Bruce growls from his seat.</p><p>“Oh, we know who did that. It was <em>for sure</em> the Clown,” Nightwing says between belly laughs.</p><p>“Dick, that <em>can’t</em> be Joker! Joker doesn’t love anything except himself! If you think he’s talking about Harley Quinn, he simply uses and abuses her,” Batman says, looking at Nightwing sternly.</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t see them in Los Angeles when I was there visiting...relatives.”</p><p>“Dick, you don’t have any living relatives!” Bruce said through gritted teeth. This conversation was getting away from him, and he had no idea how to real it back in. What the fuck had Dick been doing in <em>California</em>?!</p><p>Moving his hand in a dismissive gesture, Dick gets up and moves around the Batcave, putting his utility belt in its spot and finally taking his suit off and replacing it with a loose shirt and sweatpants. “I’m done for the night. Call in Robin if you need help,” he tells Bruce, still chuckling.</p><p>As he falls into sleep, he tries to remind himself to high-five Joker the next time they’re fighting, before the punching really begins. He really did have a flair for the dramatic, and it had likely taken the full two weeks to plan the ridiculously elaborate stunt. Fucking Clown Prince of Crime and his damn Queen.</p><p>
  <em>The End.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will likely be more between the two chapters, filling in the gap, but this is what you get for now! And I'm calling it complete because I have no idea if I'll ever actually write extra stuffs in there!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, please let me know what you thought - kudos and comments go a long way!</p><p>Any kind of feedback is appreciated, even if it's not great! You can always send me an email as well if you're nervous about posting here!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>